


Short on Time

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (Kinda wall sex), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, hints of powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living at home was hard. Living at home in high school and having a relationship plain sucked. It made having sex next to impossible at times. So of course when Geoff, Griffon and Millie go out for the day Gavin naturally invites his boyfriend over for a good romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short on Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and I'm extremely embarrassed by this fanfiction. All mistakes are my own, and will be under an edit once I finish my finals (which I have one tomorrow). 
> 
> Work inspired by a gif on Tumblr that I forgot were I saved it (its not in my likes god damn it). Two guys getting frisky against a wall, back to chest style. Aww yeah.
> 
> Also posted under the same name on Tumblr. Please go like/reblog or whatever there too.

Living at home was hard. Living at home in high school and having a relationship... just plain sucked. Gavin was happy that he had a great home here with the Ramsey's, they were fantastic, don't get him wrong. It was just the fact that Geoff had pointed at Michael, his boyfriend, and Gavin saying, “if I hear you having sex I will walk in on you. I don't give a shit how much it was cause my retinas to burn, but I will do it just to make both of you so awkward.” His face blank of emotion, his eyes challenging.

And having sex at Michael's was a chore. A small house filled with his family almost constantly, that made it hard to find a moment to do anything. At his place they ended up rushing straight into sex. Grinding, hand jobs, or a quick blow job before pulling their clothes back on and then cuddling.

But that was the life of a high school student.

Their relationship wasn't a secrete, far from it. Their friends would gag at the looks that they gave the other, teasing them mercilessly. A few teachers started pairing them up together for projects just so they wouldn't have to listen to Gavin whine and look at the constant pout and betrayed look that he'd give them. In the halls they would crowd into each other's space and make out right in the hall way; they were that kind of couple.

Currently though, Gavin was in the shower. Scrubbing his skin to the point of being raw, and he was cleaning _everywhere._ 'Cause today would be the day! The day they finally had sex, and holy shit was Gavin ever nervous. He rubbed a towel over his hair almost violently, the hair sticking up every which way and still Gavin's hand shook. He quickly pulled a pair of skinny jeans over his boxers, the ones that Michael had briefly mentioned made his ass look fuck able. Which is exactly what Gavin was going for. He had his shirt pulled over his head, hanging around his neck like an overly large necklace when the door bell screeched to life.

Screeching was the only way to really describe the sound.

Gavin slid from his room, stumbling over his own feet in the process. “Bugger,” he muttered to himself when he caught himself on the wall. With one arm through the shirt sleeve and bruise developing near his elbow, Gavin pulled open the door smiling widely. “Hi Michael,” his accent pronouncing the name more like _Micool_.

The copper haired teen shook his head fondly, “Hey Gavvy.” He passed the brunet, watching the Brit close the door behind him. “We're you having problems with your shirt?” Michael gestured to the t-shirt that still hung around his neck. Gavin's ears coloured as he glanced down at his little mishap, “it's not like it matters, its not going to stay on for much longer.”

Gavin grinned, “yeah?” he questioned. Oh god did he ever want this, he's wanted this for months. _**Months**_. With only hurried hand-jobs and the occasional B.J. every so often it was enough to make a guy go mad. Gavin pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the ground right by the shoes.

Michael beamed, “yeah,” and the teenagers slowly migrated towards each other. Michael's hands running up the smooth skin of Gavin's back, nails and racking down. Gavin's head thumbed loudly against the door behind him, body shivering as a gasp escaped his lips. The copper haired boy grinned, kissing his boyfriend's throat. “Lets go to your bedroom,” Michael suggested, moving away from the taller teen.

The redhead wove their fingers together and guided them through the house and into Gavin's room. Out of habit Gavin closed the door behind him. “Micha—” his voice dropped off into a moan when Michael began sucking a mark onto his neck. He tilted his head back, presenting more of his neck to his boyfriend. “Michael,” he hissed out, fingers grasping at the ends of the boy's shirt.

Michael moved away from him with a step, “turn around. Hands on the door,” he spoke. Gavin whined but complied, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't follow the command. He slapped the door with both hands to show his annoyance, as much as he wanted to take his time and enjoy everything he just really wanted to get to the part where they were both naked and someone had a dick in the ass more. This wasn't the time for teasing.

Michael kissed at his shoulders, teeth nipping at the skin. Pulling, making Gavin hiss between clenched teeth. God did he ever love it when Michael was rough—the teeth, the hair pulling, the man handling. Its why he started preferring guys over girls. Or maybe it was just Michael, after all he was the only guy that Gavin had actually got with. Michael's hands pressed against the brunet's stomach, pressing their bodies together as the redhead's kisses and bites when lower. Lower and lower, until Michael's hands began to pull at his pants and the boy's knees hit the floor.

Gavin sucked in a breath as Michael worked on his belt, undoing it and the button and zipper following it. “Michael,” he panted as he rocked his dick against the older teen's hands. “Michael please,” he groaned.

Michael laughed palming Gavin's clothed crotch, “so fucking needy, Gav,” his voice cracked over Gavin's name. Pants and boxers were slowly being pulled down, when the articles of clothing pooled around his ankles Gavin stepped out of them. “Now don't hit me,” Michael's voice was low.

“Why would I hit— _bloody hell_!” Gavin hissed. His ass cheeks pulled apart and Michael's tongue lapping over his asshole. Gavin whimpered, hands closing to fists against the door. Couldn't he have done this on the bed? Gavin's knees buckled when Michael's tongue pushed into him. He bit at his lip to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth—the cries and mews of Michael's name. The redhead didn't need his ego stroked anymore than it was already. “I've been thinking,” Gavin suddenly panted out, and the redhead sat back on his knees.

“You shouldn't be thinking by now,” and oh god that voice.

Gavin swallowed hard, “assless chaps.” There was a half a second pause before, “I may need to get assless chaps.” Michael chuckled pulling Gavin's ass checks apart again and gave it one last lick before standing. Gavin whined, “main course, love?” he couldn't help but run mouth during new situations the included the two of them. It helped keep him from succumbing to the nerves. Michael pulled his shirt up and over his head in one fluid movement, “need help?” Gavin purred crowding into the other's space to kiss up his throat pulling at the skin with his teeth.

Michael grinned pulling down both his pants and boxers, “yeah, you can go get on that bed with your ass in the air.”

Gavin wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders, “will you call me a slut, you kinky bastard?” he grinned kissing the corner of Michael's lips before flopping face down onto the bed, hissing when the blankets rubbed against his dick weird.

“I might if you beg.”

Gavin felt the hands on his waist dragging him up to kneel on his hands and knees. “Nightstand, right at the back,” he mumbled into his arm. He felt the bed shift and heard the drawer being opened almost violently in the redhead's haste to gather the necessary... _resources_. Gavin closed his eyes, he knew what would come next. Next would be the click of the lube container being opened, then the squelch of lube meeting skin. Gavin sucked in a lung full of air when Michael did just that.

No matter how many times they did this, the cool lube against his skin would always warrant the same result. “Sorry,” Michael mumbled against the back of the brunet's neck. The first press in with his fingers were always awkward, the feeling of the foreign body penetrating just _weird_. But Gavin wouldn't pass up the feeling that came next for anything. When his body would get used to the oddity, beginning to rock back against Michael's hand. Hissing in a breath when another digit was added. “Just like that, babe,” Michael nipped at his shoulder blade, lathering his back with kisses.

Gavin reached down to grip his cock, giving it a few small tugs. Not to get off on—not tonight at least. “Stop being a little tease Michael,” he whined before biting down on his wrist as the crook of the fingers buried deep in his ass. He gasped when another finger joined the other two, and his hand was replaced on his cock. “What are you doing?” he groaned, pressure building in his gut with each stroke. And suddenly all contact was gone. Gavin's head snapped up from the bed, “bloody hell—”

Michael's hand gripped brown locks, pulling and tilting the boy's head so they could seal their lips together. Making Gavin move to his knees, kneeling with his back pressed against the redhead's chest. The angle made the kiss messy, both boys drowning in the haze that surrounded their hormonal brains. Skipping over the simple press of lips and going straight to tongues sliding and teeth knocking. Michael's free hand returning to Gavin's cock. “I'm making you cum, Gavvers” Michael let out between the slide of tongues and the clash of teeth. And Gavin's eyes closed, mouth hung open as he let his body and mind go. Drowning in the haze, in the lust, and the building pressure in his gut.

Michael always said that he would make their first time special—but technically they've already had sex so its not really their first time. But if Michael wanted to spoil him, who was he to deny the boy? Not Gavin—surely not Gavin. Not when his boi had his cock in hand and a handful of hair in the other. Michael's lips pressed against his forehead and he whined the feeling to much. “Micool,” the lust making his accent more pronounced as he moaned his partner's name.

He felt his cum splash up against his belly and a few drops landing on his leg.

“That's my boi,” Michael whispered slowly lower Gavin back down to the bed. Gavin hummed, body feeling all loose and content. He missed the sound of the condom wrapper being opened, as well as the tube of lube. “Ass up Gav,” Michael spoke, his voice travelling through the post orgasm haze Gavin had going. Gavin hummed again, bending his knees. His head still buried in the pillows.

He sucked in a breath when fingers entered him again, “you cheeky little sausage,” he muttered pushing back against the intrusion. “I see what you're doing,” he added when fingers were replaced. Michael grunted thrusting into the other.

All Gavin could do was sigh. He felt no pain, just the odd feeling that came with having something stuffed into your ass. And Gavin began palming at his half hard dick—oh thank you teenage recovery period. Michael sucking marks into his skin whenever he wasn't waxing poetics about how amazing it felt, of how Gavin looked—how much Michael loved his stupid smug little mug.

That last bit was his personal favourite.

Gavin's moans pitched, broken and catching in the back of his throat. A soft curse escaping his mouth when Michael was just rough enough. “Fuck,” Michael hissed leaning over Gavin's back, fingers pinching at his nipple. “Fuck Gavin,” his teeth pressing against the back of his neck.

He came with a with a loud grunt—maybe it was only loud because it was right in his ear. Not that it mattered really. 'Cause soon after Gavin's grip on his cock tightened and he gave his cock a few more jerks before he returned to his post orgasmic haze. His arms and legs giving out on him, dropping the lanky teen to the bed with a huff. Michael's body flopped beside him, eyes closed with head tilted up to the ceiling.

Both of them panting loudly.

It took a moment before their lips turned up into grins. “Nap first then seconds?” Gavin grinned moving until he could drape an arm over his boyfriend.

Michael let out a breathless chuckle, “sounds tippy toppers.”

\--

When Geoff found them he had let out an extremely unmanly yell, “I gave you an exact time that we'd be home!” he yelled throwing Gavin's shirt of the cuddling teens (who were both still naked and damp from a shower that they had taken after round two and the nap).

“Don't go walking in my bloody room then!” Gavin sounded back as the door slammed closed. The brunet pouted at his boyfriend, “mood ruined?”

The redhead howled with laughter, “yeah Gavin, just a little.”

“Bugger.”


End file.
